


Hiring a Protector

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Series: Trained Protector Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Samandriel, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come Inflation, Desk Sex, Hired Gun Dean, Hired Gun Samandriel, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Dean, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Michael, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Office Sex, Older Michael, Omega Dean, Omega Samandriel, Omegas are considered fierce protectors, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining Dean, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Michael, Protector Samandriel, Protector dean, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Michael, Trained Killer Dean, Trained Killer Samandriel, Twink Samandriel, mentioned Omega Sam, mentioned cas/various, mentioned dean/various, mentioned heat sex, mentioned mpreg, mentioned rut sex, mentioned samandriel/various, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: He wanted what he had with Dean for his younger brother and Michael would do anything to make sure that Castiel was safe. His baby brother, while tough in his own right and very clearly an adult, was still his baby brother and Michael’s protective instincts demanded he keep Castiel safe through any means.Hiring an Omega for such a task was obvious.





	Hiring a Protector

**Author's Note:**

> After polling readers about which of the most requested fics for continuation this one was one of the highest voted so I wrote the continuation for this one first.
> 
> It has a little bit more about this particular ABO society where Omegas have a rather different role that doesn't limit them strictly to the role of breeder (if you read the first part you'll remember quite a few Omegas are trained to be ruthless protectors for the Alphas they work for).
> 
> Some of you might be disappointed at where this second part went but as is repeatedly mentioned Omega protectors don't stay with only one Alpha (at least it is very uncommon that they do). So please keep that in mind that this is only a certain point in these characters' lives.
> 
> Enjoy!

Michael guided Castiel into the meeting room where six Omegas, trained just as rigidly as Dean had been, waited silently. He had gone over every single bit of information he could find on each of them, went over their training and their results, as well as watched videos of them.

These were the best he could find.

“Every single one of them has been thoroughly vetted, just like Dean, and every single one of them is prepared, should you choose them, to defend your life with their own.” Michael came to a stop off to the side and casually pushed Castiel towards the waiting Omegas. He knew his brother at already read the files he’d sent on each; an informed decision was important with this kind of thing.

At the door Dean stood, rigid and silent, after Michael had ordered him to guard the door during their meeting.

“After what happened last week I want you to have an Omega bodyguard of your very own. One who will protect you, guard you and one who will eagerly offer themselves in any way that you need whether it’s for protection or pleasure.”

Those were the marks of a well-trained Omega protector.

They were whatever the Alpha they worked for or were bonded to needed. Tough, vicious, deadly and willing to submit only for the Alpha they fought savagely to protect. Sometimes, depending on the Alpha, they were bred when the Alpha they worked for wanted a child without forging a bond.

He wanted what he had with Dean for his younger brother and Michael would do anything to make sure that Castiel was safe. His baby brother, while tough in his own right, was still his baby brother and Michael’s protective instincts demanded he keep Castiel safe through any means.

Hiring an Omega for such a task was obvious.

Michael watched as Castiel examined each Omega, how the Omegas were quick to respond to Castiel’s questions or commands, as his brother moved down the short line of Omegas.

After thirty minutes Castiel finally seemed satisfied with the Omegas he’d chosen to present and he came to a stop before the most deceptive Omega of the bunch. Several of them were surprisingly muscled, not common for an Omega, while others were more typical.

But there was one who was smaller, slight and had an innocent face that many wouldn’t take seriously.

The Omega had also smelled beyond tempting and Michael knew from the Omega’s files that he was very vocal, responsive and pliant when the Alpha he was working for wanted a fuck or to relieve a rut.

“This one.”

The others nodded, accepting and polite, as Michael gave Castiel a look letting Castiel know he understood the choice. “Excellent!” he flashed a grin at his brother as the Omega Castiel had chosen, Samandriel, silently took a place beside Castiel. He regarded the other Omegas, “I do have several clients who are looking for capable, well trained Omegas and I will be recommending each of you for their consideration. Thank you for submitting yourself for possible selection.”

Each thanked him and slowly left the room, past Dean who seemed mildly annoyed about something, as Michael stepped forward to regard his brother.

“He’s a very good choice, Castiel.” Michael grinned, “Deceptive but deadly and beautifully responsive. If you couldn’t find someone like my Dean then Samandriel was the next best option.”

Castiel’s eyes flicked over towards Dean, some emotion flashing briefly, before they settled back on his and Michael watched a small smile appear on Castiel’s lips. “Yes. I had reviewed the files you’d sent me in anticipation of today and after meeting him I knew this was the perfect Omega for the job.”

Behind them Dean shifted on his feet but Michael kept his focus on Castiel and Samandriel. If there was a threat Dean would handle it with the same vicious, unthinking efficiency he’d handled everything since Michael had acquired him.

“I’ll leave you two to sort out your new relationship.” Michael turned to regard Samandriel, “I expect you to make my brother’s safety, survival and happiness your top priority.”

Samandriel straightened up, met his eyes and nodded. “I wouldn’t do anything less. I will do and be anything that my new Alpha needs.” He remained near Castiel as he continued, “Any threat to his safety  _will_  be eliminated.”

Michael smirked, “Good.” he looked at Castiel, “Enjoy.”

He turned and left the room, beckoning Dean to follow and listened as his Omega fell into step behind him without a word. Dean would watch his back, always alert and ready, as they moved through his building.

After being surrounded by the scent of so many Omegas, all willing and ready, he needed to relieve a bit of the arousal that had slowly built up inside of him to the point where he was almost antsy. Dean’s scent only increased that need.

His secretary opened his door quietly, bowing her head in his direction, as Michael guided Dean past him and paused in the doorway. “Hold all calls and meetings until I say otherwise.”

The door clicked shut behind him and Michael turned to regard Dean with a predatory gaze. He let his eyes drag over Dean, over the deadly body that had been trained rigorously to defend and kill, as he stepped close.

“Strip.” The word was breathed out softly in the still room as Dean moved to comply without hesitation. He removed his suit jacket, tie and shirt before he continued on to divest himself of the rest of his clothing.

Soon the gorgeous green-eyed Omega stood completely bare before him, sculpted muscles under warm freckled skin and beautifully hairless as all Omegas were. Dean was the perfect size, not large but not a dainty little Omega either.

The small Omega cock and balls, currently uncaged after last night, caught his attention briefly before he dragged his eyes upwards.

“Desk.”

Dean crossed the room, used to Michael’s one worded commands when Michael was seeking pleasure from him and didn’t want to drag it out, as he bent over the desk and spread his legs out offering himself to his current Alpha. Michael’s eyes traveled down to take in the sight of a plug resting snug in Dean’s cunt.

It still had the load he’d emptied into Dean for his morning fuck after a stressful meeting. Michael stepped forward, freeing his aching cock from the confines of his pants, as he stroked and teased until he’d hardened completely.

Pressing inside Dean’s soaked cunt after removing the plug was sinful and decadent. He could never regret the day Dean had come into his employ, the day he’d formed a contract with the Omega to protect him.

Dean was deadly, vicious, beautiful and seeing such a lethal Omega laid out in such a submissive pose before him had his Alpha instincts practically purring with satisfaction. He hoped that Castiel found the same kind of enjoyment and protection out of the Omega he’d chosen.

Samandriel would be a good protector and a warm body for stress relief or simply pleasure.

Michael snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt with a groan of pleasure as Dean whined prettily at suddenly being fucked full once more. He dug his fingers into the meat of Dean’s hips and immediately started to viciously fuck Dean.

He didn’t feel much like talking at the moment, more focused on pleasure and getting lost in the almost rhythmic smack of him fucking into Dean’s cunt repeatedly as he sought release.

The ringing slap of his balls and hips slamming against Dean’s plump ass filled his office along with the delicious scent of Omega arousal. He kept up a quick, brutal pace as he pumped himself in and out of Dean causing the Omega to moan, whine and gasp at the sensation of being fucked.

He allowed himself to indulge, watching his cock repeatedly disappearing into Dean’s wet cunt, as pleasure lit up inside of him and his knot slowly started to form the longer he fucked Dean.

This was exactly what he’d needed after allowing himself to be surrounded by Omegas trying to tempt his brother into picking them. Their scents, their pheromones, were nothing on Dean’s but he wasn’t an Alpha unaffected by such things.

It was one of the reasons that Omegas made such amazing protectors.

Their scents, their softer and often times smaller bodies, were more than deceptive. Not every Omega was equipped to be a good protector, many went into other jobs, but the ones that were trained were more than effective and highly sought after.

Dean’s pretty face and sweet scent had fooled an impressive number of Alphas since he’d come into Michael’s employ.

“Alpha.” Dean moaned it roughly, shoving back to take Michael balls deep on each thrust, as his cunt repeatedly flexed around him and Michael knew it was trying to lock down on a knot. “Please Alpha please.”

Michael gripped him tighter, fingers digging in where there were already bruises at Dean’s hips, as he pounded in at an even harsher pace. He fucked and fucked and fucked until his knot started to catch on Dean’s rim, tugging and pulling, before he rutted up and caught it inside.

Dean’s whole body tensed, inner muscles tightening down on his knot, as Dean came with a broken moan and went completely limp underneath him. Soft, warm and pliant. Something that couldn’t often be used to describe Dean but something only Michael was allowed to enjoy. The fact that Dean had come untouched, only on the feel of Michael pounding into him and knotting his cunt, had a sound of smug satisfaction escaping Michael.

His orgasm had him pumping thick, hot ropes of come into Dean’s cunt as he groaned lowly and rocked up against Dean’s plump ass. He rode the pleasure of his orgasm, eyes hooded and lips parted, as Dean’s cunt greedily milked his knot.

“You’re always so perfect, Dean.” Michael praised as he rolled his hips forward and his knot dragged against Dean’s insides causing the Omega to whine at the feeling of pleasure. “I almost feel bad that it’s impossible to find Castiel an Omega like you.”

He leaned forward, draping his body over Dean’s, to press a kiss between freckled shoulders in another praise. Dean could have just as easily gone with a different Alpha, protected someone else and offered his body for their use, but the Omega had chosen him and Michael  _always_  rewarded that kind of behavior.

Briefly he thought of the possible, _eventual_ , request to breed Dean to create an heir for his business. Dean would give him a handsome, strong and intelligent child but he would have to find a way to ensure that Dean wouldn’t need to put himself at risk during it. Michael was at the age where he needed an heir that he could start to raise to take over in the future.

A temporary, second Omega protector would probably help when he bred Dean for an heir. He’d have to inform Dean to stop taking his birth control in July. It would give him a rut and Heat between now and the Heat he’d breed Dean during. Plenty of time to set things up. Now that the idea had popped into his head once more Michael was even more sure of it.

Going through all of the paperwork from so many Omegas had put the thought once more in his head. He’d made sure that was an option with _all_ of the Omegas he’d presented Castiel with to choose from. Not all Omegas for hire included that as something they would willingly and freely offer to the Alpha who hired them.

Dean’s file had listed that he’d been bred twice, the first time within the first year of him being a protector and for his first Alpha while the second time had been three years after that with a different Alpha.

It was similar to Samandriel’s own file that had listed his first Alpha had bred him twice, in quick succession, while Samandriel had been in his employ.

“After I’m finished I have a task for you. The Alpha from the other week?” he watched Dean nod, moaning lowly and softly, as Michael ground up against his ass. There was little chance that Dean had forgotten that particular Alpha. “He has become a problem.”

Dean’s voice, when he was finally able to respond, was rough and Michael smirked at the fucked-out tone. “I’ll take care of it. Quick or slow?”

“ _Slow_.” Michael’s grin turned viciously predatory, “I want him to _suffer_.”

* * *

Castiel watched as Samandriel viciously, coldly, pressed his gun against the would-be assassin’s forehead and pulled the trigger without hesitation. The bang echoed in the room and the Alpha slumped over, dead, as Samandriel looked around.

There were three bodies, all from one of Michael’s rivals, and every single one of them had been efficiently dispatched by his new Omega protector.

He’d had Samandriel with him for three months now.

Castiel hadn’t been sure about accepting Michael’s offer to select an Omega for his very own, one to protect him and take his knot, but it had proven to be an unnecessary hesitation.

Samandriel was perfect.

The Omega was quick to defend, always willing to answer any question Castiel had and after the first time he’d seen Castiel getting stressed he’d silently stripped, pushed Castiel away from his desk and once he’d freed Castiel’s cock the little Omega had eagerly sunk down onto him with a low moan.

It had been unexpected, he hadn’t yet used the Omega for sex despite having him around for two weeks at that point, but as Samandriel had greedily ridden him, moaning and working his slick cunt up and down Castiel’s cock, Castiel had found himself gripping Samandriel’s hips and fucking up into the pliant body.

Seeking pleasure elsewhere, slightly guilty about Samandriel, had seemed stupid after that.

Not touching Samandriel, not fucking and knotting a willing Omega, was more than obviously ridiculous after the first knot. He couldn’t have Dean, the temptation that was his brother’s Omega protector, but that was no reason he couldn’t enjoy _his_ Omega protector like Michael did so frequently that Dean reeked of Michael.

More than once he’d seen the bulge of Michael’s come in Dean’s belly from where his brother had fucked Dean full and plugged him afterwards.

Once his new Omega had broken a wall between them, a barrier that Castiel hadn’t realized he’d had, it had become automatic to have Samandriel bent over or riding him whenever Castiel needed relief or simply wanted to enjoy a good knotting.

A day didn’t pass without him repeatedly knotting Samandriel.

Being surrounded by a willing, gorgeous and tempting Omega had only managed to increase his sex drive to the point there were times he’d yank down Samandriel’s pants, pull out his plug and shove himself right into Samandriel’s empty cunt without pause.

Castiel snapped out of those thoughts as Samandriel finished looking around the room, tinting the windows and moving back over to him. “Did they hurt you?” the concern was more than obvious as his Omega started to look him over, eyes scanning his form and looking for any possible injury.

He took in the blood splatter on Samandriel, a few drops on his pretty face, before he yanked the Omega to him. Castiel crashed their lips together, arousal and adrenaline surging through him, as Samandriel  _melted_  into his hold.

A soft whimper escaped as the vicious killing machine from seconds ago completely disappeared leaving a willing, submissive and pliant Omega in its place. Samandriel’s fingers curled in the front of his suit as Castiel pulled away, trailing his lips along warm skin and down the neck now bared for him.

Omega arousal filled the air between them as Samandriel eagerly whined, pressing into his hold and offering up anything that Castiel could possibly want. He stripped Samandriel, tossing the Omega’s bloodied clothing to the side and allowed Samandriel to remove his.

Around them bodies sluggishly leaked blood, death and violence painting a morbid picture, as Castiel hauled them back to a sturdy chair. He dropped into it, just as naked as Samandriel, as he pulled the Omega into his lap.

Samandriel ended up kneeling over him, pretty pink cockcage that Castiel had taken to keeping on his Omega at all times offered to his view along with small soft balls, while a warm little hand curled around the thick length of his cock giving it a firm stroke.

Slowly Samandriel lifted up, pressing Castiel’s cockhead against a thoroughly soaked cunt, before he started to sink down. Castiel’s fingers dug viciously into the arms of the chair as Samandriel carefully eased himself down the length of his cock, moaning prettily and flushing with pleasure, until he’d taken every last inch of Castiel into his hungry cunt.

It was warm, wet and deliciously tight.

“Fuck.” Castiel’s voice was rough as Samandriel started to ride him, working his hips quickly and greedily, as Castiel’s hands moved to grip the plump swell of his Omega protector’s ass. “ _Faster_.” His voice slipped into the Alpha voice that he didn’t often use but had found Samandriel enjoyed.

His pretty Omega was very quick to comply.

Immediately Samandriel started to work his hips quicker and quicker, inner muscles gloriously flexing around him, as he moaned and whined. “ _Alpha_.” Samandriel’s lips parted and his eyes were hooded with pleasure as he worked himself faster and faster, riding Castiel hard and rough.

It felt just as amazing as it had the first time the Omega had taken the initiative to help him with his stress. Samandriel was  _always_  so good at anticipating his needs and working quickly to meet them.

Most of the time he didn’t have to say a word.

There were instances where Castiel would come into his office to see Samandriel already draped over his desk, ready to be fucked and knotted, on days that Castiel had early meetings that didn’t require Samandriel.

Other times it was a vigorous night of fucking, restraints and gags and various toys, when Castiel wanted something _more_. Hired Omegas didn’t often live so closely to the Alpha they protected but Samandriel had come to live with him and remained in his bed, warm and naked, every single night.

The Omega just happened to keep a gun nearby on the off chance someone attacked Castiel in his own home.

Michael had the exact same set up with Dean but Castiel didn’t think on it as he focused on the Omega that he _could_ have, could fuck and knot and mark up, as well as have a companion who focused on his protection and comfort. Each day that Samandriel stayed in his employ, Dean in Michael’s, lessened the jealously and anger at Michael’s relationship with Dean.

It was possible that time healed all wounds and the wound of not having Dean, an Omega he’d entertained many thoughts about having working for him and taking his knot, became a little more bearable despite the occasional spikes in emotion at seeing Dean or scenting him.

“That’s it.” He hissed, breathing uneven and knot slowly starting to form. “That’s it. Fuck yourself on my dick. Show me how good you are for me. How good of an Omega you are.”

Samandriel moaned louder, grinding down and groaning, as he started to press down onto Castiel’s growing knot. Castiel allowed him to set the pace for a few more rolls of Samandriel’s sinful hips before he dug his fingers into Samandriel and started to rut up against him.

A snarl escaped, his instincts near feral to the point he didn’t hear the door open, as he started to viciously rut against Samandriel’s cunt until he had worked his knot inside. It swelled up, locking them together, as his orgasm slammed into him and he immediately started to shoot his release into Samandriel’s flexing cunt with a loud, pleasured sound of satisfaction.

He could feel the way the inner muscles rhythmically flexed around him, milking his knot for every single drop, as Samandriel slumped against him with a broken little whine at the denial of his own orgasm.

It was rare, because Castiel preferred his Omega sexual partners needy, but sometimes he fucked Samandriel’s cunt without a cockcage on the little Omega and indulged in the feeling of Samandriel coming untouched on his knot.

Castiel groaned as he continued to orgasm, Samandriel’s breath ghosting against his warm skin, as the Omega pressed closer to him with a sigh. “Your brother’s Omega is at the door. Has been for awhile.”

That had Castiel tensing, blinking at the unconcerned tone of voice, as he looked over Samandriel’s shoulder at the sight of Dean standing in the doorway. His eyes roved over Dean’s suit clad form, the gun resting in Dean’s hand and the empty holster at his hip.

It seemed as though someone had reported the gunfire and Michael had sent Dean to investigate despite the fact that Castiel had an Omega protector Michael had personally hired.

Dean’s mouth was dropped open, his eyes wide and slightly confused, as he stood there. It was the first-time Dean had walked in on them despite all the chances the other Omega had to have done so months ago. Slowly Samandriel leaned away from Castiel’s shoulder and turned his head to regard the other Omega.

“I took care of it.” He said in response to the gun in Dean’s hand. The Omega’s voice was rough as his ass continued to work Castiel’s knot and he lazily ground himself down on Castiel causing him to moan in appreciation, “Someone does need to clean up the mess, though.”

Then he dismissed Dean, turned his back on the other Omega, and started to lazily rock his hips while clenching and unclenching around Castiel’s knot. Warm pleasure rushed through him causing Castiel’s mind to fuzz, his breathing to hitch and his fingers to tighten where they still gripped Samanriel.

Without thought he rolled up into Samandriel’s motions, listening to the soft whines and whimpers at Samandriel’s denied release, as another orgasm saw him emptying his load once more into Samandriel’s cunt.

Samandriel seemed to realize Dean was still watching and, never stopping, turned to look back over his shoulder. “If you could tell whoever cleans up these kinds of messes to come in forty minutes we should be done by then. My Alpha’s knots can take anywhere from thirty to forty minutes.”

Dean took a step back and Castiel kept his attention away from Dean. That had been a forbidden interest, something he’d thought for sure he’d be caught in and possibly killed for, and he needed to turn his focus on the Omega currently riding his knot. He couldn’t have Dean at the present time though he had thoughts and plans for the possibility.

Plans that seemed unrealistic the longer Dean stayed with Michael and Samandriel stayed working for him.

Castiel knew a longshot and Dean was the longest shot he’d ever come across. He would have to become more powerful then Michael, Dean had explained why he chose the Alphas he did, and Castiel knew the only way he’d surpass Michael would be to kill his brother.

Something he _couldn’t_ do. To surpass Michael and get Dean would cost him an older brother he dearly loved. An older brother who had raised him, cared for him and protected him ruthlessly.

Each day that passed the dream faded, shifted and reality became more obvious then it had been the last time Michael had leant Dean to him for protection. When he’d been furious, jealous and possessive with plans he’d never thought to compromise in order to obtain Dean for himself.

The dream, the thought of Dean was still very much there and he had moved from hating to simply disliking Michael’s scent on Dean, but Castiel could focus on the present instead of torturing himself about the future that got further and further away every day. The time with Samandriel in his employ had shown him that.

Samandriel had been selected for him, had signed a contract to protect him and offer up his body for Castiel’s use only in _any way_ Castiel wanted. He  _liked_  Samandriel, enjoyed the fire in the small Omega and the pleasure Samandriel was eager to give him. He could have Samandriel without worry of repercussion.

“Tell Michael thank you for checking on us.” Dean should understand, he regularly and publicly let himself be fucked by Michael, and Castiel forming a relationship with an Omega protector hired for him should be expected.

It was how things worked in the world.

They hadn’t met up secretly, hadn’t spent any time alone, since the last time Dean had protected him months ago. Months of them focusing on their respective lives.

Slowly Dean backed out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him, as he disappeared. Castiel moaned lowly as Samandriel tightened down even more, grinding and rolling his hips, before leaning forward to offer his lips for Castiel.

He hungrily took the offering, tasting and teasing Samandriel’s pliant mouth, as his fingers knotted in Samandriel’s hair to keep him in place.

“I made sure your secretary ordered plenty of supplies for next week.” Samandriel finally spoke, “I know your rut is scheduled next week for four or five days.” Castiel moved his hand down between them, lightly touching Samandriel’s small caged cock and soft little balls causing the Omega to shudder delightfully on top of him.

“Thank you.” His voice was still rough, “I get very rough during my rut.” It was a warning more than anything. He’d fucked Samandriel hard and rough before but Castiel knew Omegas he’d taken to bed during his rut usually left with a noticeable limp, a come bulge in their once flat stomach and plenty of bruises from a very thorough fucking.

Lust dark eyes locked with his, “Good. I can take  _anything_  you give me, Alpha.”

* * *

Dean walked swiftly down the hallway, away from the conference room Michael had ordered him to when the report of gunshots had been received. He couldn’t get the image of Castiel’s cock and knot locked inside another Omega. A sight he’d mercifully never seen until just now.

He had been able to see the bulge of it just inside Samandriel’s cunt when the other Omega had shifted, rocking himself on top of Castiel, as  _Castiel_  emptied his release into another Omega’s cunt.

 _Fuck_. Dean shook his head, hands clenched into fists and mind trying desperately to banish the image from his mind. The room had reeked of violence, arousal and the scent of fucking.

The scent of Castiel and another Omega fucking surrounded by the bodies of people that Samandriel had killed to keep Castiel safe.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Jealousy twisted inside of him as he remembered the look of lustful satisfaction on Castiel’s face as he’d watched Castiel fuck his knot right up into Samandriel’s cunt, moaning in enjoyment and rapture, as he’d orgasmed. He could remember the flush to Samandriel’s cheeks, kiss swollen lips and marks all over his naked body that showed this wasn’t the first time Castiel had been inside of him.

Something Dean should have known to be the truth after months of Samandriel being with Castiel. Months in which not only could he catch the scent of Castiel all over Samandriel but the Omega had gone through a Heat during the second month he’d been working for Castiel.

Alphas _always_ indulged in marathon sex when an Omega was whining and begging during their Heat. There was no way Castiel would have been able to resist the sight, sounds and scent of it.

Dean’s ass clenched down on the thick plug keeping Michael’s release locked inside of him. The Alpha he protected had made sure to fuck him full this morning and Dean knew his belly had a bulge from the impossible volume of come locked inside of him.

But it wasn’t  _Castiel’s_  come inside of him.

No. Samandriel was the one who got to protect Castiel, who got to ride Castiel and have Castiel’s release plugged inside of his cunt. He was the Omega who got to be fucked gloriously full to the point that his belly bulged and his cunt ached.

_And he gets to enjoy Castiel’s rut next week._

Dean turned the corner, walking swiftly and heading towards the elevator. It appeared as though Castiel’s Omega protector had no problem protecting him or servicing him even with bodies surrounding them.

He could still remember the reaction Castiel had had when  _he_  had been the one to protect Castiel, to kill every threat and how the built-up arousal coming from Castiel in waves had been kept at bay. Castiel had let him deal with the aftermath and considering the bulge in his pants Dean had  _known_  the Alpha had been forced to seek relief elsewhere because only Michael was allowed to touch Dean.

The lingering scent of some random Omega had been more than noticeable coming from Castiel when Michael had called him to his office later to enquire about his health.

But that was months ago. They had not had a single moment alone since then.

Dean’s finger pushed the button and he stepped onto the elevator, rode up to the top floor and headed towards Michael’s office. He’d somehow managed to calm himself as he stepped into the large office, waiting as Michael finished up a call. Castiel wasn’t for him. Dean had gone into this life with his eyes open, fully committed to his purpose and potential feelings couldn’t ruin all that hard work.

He was a professional and he wouldn’t fail despite any possible feelings. It was clear that Castiel had decided to focus on what he could have instead of the possibility that Dean had, briefly it appeared, presented.

“Report.”

“It seemed as though there was an attempt on your brother’s life. Fortunately Samandriel had killed every single threat.” Dean kept the bitterness out of his voice by sheer force of will. “A cleanup crew was requested.”

“I’ll have one sent immediately.”

Dean gritted his teeth, forced himself to relax and somehow managed to speak with in an unaffected voice before Michael could make the call. “It was requested that you wait about forty minutes.”

Michael arched a brow, “Why?”

“Samandriel said Castiel’s knot would be finished by then.”

It was silent, Michael staring at him, before the Alpha burst into laughter. Mirth and pleasure filled Michael’s handsome face as he laughed, whole body moving with the force of it, as Dean watched.

He idly noted that Michael’s dark hair was still a bit wild from where he’d knotted his fingers in it earlier during the fourth knotting.

“I  _knew_  Castiel would enjoy having an Omega protector of his own!” he exuded smugness, “And with his rut next week it will be easier on him having an Omega focused on helping him through the whole thing instead of going through several during it. That little brother of mine is apparently just as wild as I am.”

Dean didn’t say anything as Michael continued to preen over his thoughts and the success of getting Castiel an Omega for his own. He didn’t think he could say anything without betraying his feelings, the feelings he’d unfortunately developed for Castiel and since Samandriel’s appointment had been trying to shove into a mental box.

Feelings he was trying to kill at the moment.

“Good on Castiel.” Michael beamed, “I’ll let the cleaning crew know to wait.” Dean waited as Michael made the call, chortling with the man on the other end of the line about why they had to wait, before he hung up and regarded Dean with a grin. “Well while they’re enjoying an afternoon knotting we have a meeting and then a Gala tonight.”

He stood from his desk, crossed the room and pressed close to Dean. A hand rested against the small bulge of Dean’s belly and Dean could smell Alpha satisfaction. It was a scent that he often associated with Michael whether it was through crushing competition, achieving success or with regards to Dean himself. “Is it in the building?”

“Yes. Lucifer was bringing in some investors. It should be fairly boring. No real anticipation for violence on your part but you never know. If it goes poorly you might need to get your hands dirty.”

The possibility of violence and the chance to protect Michael had some of the tension inside of him leaving. He desperately wanted to get rid of some of the pent-up aggression twisting inside of him.

It was more likely, however, that the problem would arrive at the Gala and Dean would be required to step in to protect Michael. He could remember Lucifer being targeted last year, the first time he’d gone to a Gala with Michael, and considering Michael had managed to make more enemies this year the threat was more likely.

If nothing else he might just ask Michael to let him take care of some of the lesser threats he usually had others deal with. Dean shoved the thought that Castiel and Samandriel would be in attendance from his mind as he focused completely on Michael.

Michael was his current Alpha and Michael deserved his complete, undivided attention no matter what was happening elsewhere.

He briefly allowed himself to entertain the thought of killing Samandriel before casting the thought aside. It was a waste of effort. Silently he was thankful every single day that Michael had chosen not to offer his little brother, Sam, as one of the possible Omegas for Castiel to choose from. The very thought of it being Sam vigorously getting fucked or riding Castiel's knot and getting it caught in his cunt made Dean sick to think of it. Having an unknown Omega protecting Castiel allowed him to drift off into fantasies of killing them and he couldn't do that if Michael had offered Sam for the position.

“Come on, Dean.” Michael’s hand rested at the small of his back and soon Dean was moving with him, eyes and ears alert, as they moved in the direction of the meeting room. He forced himself not to think about what was happening several floors down, how Samandriel’s cunt was steadily getting fuller and fuller with Castiel’s come, as he listened to Michael’s instructions for the meeting.

Dean had a job to do and he was _very_ good at his job.

**Author's Note:**

> So I added some angst and now Dean knows what it is like to watch someone that he's interested in with another (like how Cas had to watch/scent Dean protecting/fucking his brother Michael). It's kind of a shoe is on the other foot kind of thing. Plus it was hinted at the end of the first part that Michael would start looking for a protector for Cas.
> 
> Now before anyone says anything you have to remember that most of this story takes place three months and a week or so after the first part so a lot of time has passed. People's feelings and emotions can change, their view on situations and people can change/alter, which is what you saw a bit with Cas. He still cares about Dean but the pain/jealousy/rage isn't sharp and painful like it had been when he didn't have someone for himself. Feelings do fluctuate especially depending on circumstances which is what was shown. Feelings can change again and again and again especially when you throw in all the stuff that comes with ABO dynamics.
> 
> I hinted at more things between the characters, a bit more world building with regards to Alphas/Omegas and I'm hoping since so many of you voted for this that you enjoyed it. I had part of this written before I started the vote but all the interest motivated me to bang it out quicker. It was actually talking with several people on here in the comments and on Tumblr that pieces of this continuation came to me.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm very sure this will have one or two more parts. Not completely sure on the pairings or how much time I'll have pass between them. It depends on the interest and what pops into my mind.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this one. I'm a bit curious especially since so many of you had an interest in seeing it continued!! I love hearing reader's thoughts and curiosities about the future of the fic.


End file.
